R-Ras is a small GTPase related to the Ras oncogene. How R-Ras exerts its biological effects in regulation of cell growth, adhesion, survival and oncogenesis is not clear, as few effectors have been identified to date. One possible mediator of R-Ras function is the novel phospholipase C protein, PLCepsilon (PLCe). R-Ras binds and activates the phospholipase activity of PLCe in vitro. Whether this activation is biologically relevant to R-Ras signaling, transformation, cytoskeletal regulation and survival is examined in the studies proposed here. If the studies are successful, the results may help explain how oncogenic R-Ras contributes to the aberrant phenotype of a cancer cell.